vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Neanderthal
|-|Recreation= |-|Skeleton (Reconstruction)= Summary The Neanderthals were an early species (or sub-species) of human that lived during the Middle and Low Pleistocene in Europe and West-Asia until as recently as ~40.000 years ago. Genetically, they are the closest relative to us of all the animal kingdom, even more than the chimpanze and other great apes, as a small pencentage of their DNA is traceable in almost all of the modern population, suggesting that our ancestors may have interbreed with them. They are the most known species of early humans with a high fossil record along with tools and bones from other animals they hunted. Based on their image is also the stereotype of the brutish, hairy and dumb "cave-man", based on the interpretation of the Neanderthal during the 19th century, which to this day has been proven wrong and quite the opposite of the reality. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C physically, higher with weapons Name: Neanderthal, Homo neanderthalensis or Homo sapiens neanderthalensis Origin: The Real World Gender: Both Age: Few lived over 35 years due to the harsh lifestyle, with some of the oldest speciments arriving at around 50 years Classification: Early human, Primate Powers and Abilities: Peak Human Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Stamina, Enhanced Senses (Apart from better eyesight, the other senser were similar to the ones humans have), Weapon and Tool Mastery, Stealth Mastery Attack Potency: Street level physically (Neanderthals were shorter, stockier, and more robustly build than modern humans; frequently hunted large preys at close range), higher with weapons (Could kill a large variant of animals, especially large and combative animals like red deers, cave bears and wooly mammoths) Speed: Unknown, at least Below Average Human, possibly higher (Their legs were well adapted to walking, but it is not known how fast they could actually run; it is suggested that they were slower than humans) Lifting Strength: At least Athletic Human, possibly Peak Human (Had great upper-body strenght with powerful arms and hands; frequently transported carcasses of animals; could grapple onto large preys and also wresle them to the ground) Striking Strength: Street level physically (Their hands were bigger and more robust compared to humans, with great grip strenght; easily usead weapons that modern humans would have trouble using), higher with weapons Durability: Street level (Survived a large varieties of injuries and traumas from powerful animals in various parts like the head or the ribs) Stamina: Superhuman (Lived in harsh and cold enviroments during the Ice Age; it it theorized they they were less capable than humans at running long distance; could survive from dangerous injures that would have immobilized modern humans) Range: Base, higher with weapons Standard Equipment: Spears, fire and torches, hand axes Intelligence: A succesful species of humans, they were excellent hunters and apex predators, knowing how to ambush massive preys much stronger than them like Wooly Mammoths and Cave Bears. Expert at creating various tools and utilies ( for example they distillated a form of tar to use as a glue for weapons way before humans would, they also were the first humans to use animal fur as clothes).Took care of the ill, weak and injured members inside their communities , with potentially some sort of early medical knowledge. Furthermore, it is very probable that they speaked with at least a basic form of language. They also had on average similar or bigger brain than humans; it is not fully know however how intelligent they were compared to us. It's still in debate if they were capable of abstract thinking, as claims of rital burdens, art and adornments from Neanderthals are not fully accepted by the scientific community. Weaknesses: More sparsely distribuited compared to humans, plauged by diseases and traumas due to their harsh lifestyle and periods of stress, could not throw as efficently as humans. Notable Attacks/Techniques: Gallery CI9k9kpTURBXy8wMDY5OTEyNjhhYTA1OTM0OTI0NmNjNDQzNTA1OTI0Ny5qcGeRlALNBLAAwoGhMQI.jpeg Rekonstruktionsversuch eines Neandertalers.jpg Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Animals Category:Real World Category:Humans Category:Primates Category:Hunters Category:Tier 9 Category:Mammals Category:Weapon Masters